


Feed

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampirism, brief mention of serana, mild dawnguard spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the wilderness Finja, our Dragonborn, ran out of cure disease potions and got turned into a vampire. Rather than feed on some poor hunter, she decides to push through until she can get to Falion, but is growing weaker. Her follower Teldryn doesn't like what he sees and convinces her to feed. On him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned because I was wondering how "Vampire's Seduction" worked, and thought of saliva being an aphrodisiac. (That combined with an SKM prompt I had seen about the same situation but reversed)  
> I was then encouraged by a friend to write it with my Dragonborn.
> 
> Also, I didn't know how vampirism worked when I wrote this, so I doubt its in any way correct;;

She was shaking.

They were both repulsed by the idea, but Finja could barely lift her shield and her reactions were dangerously slow. She looked about to collapse in the road. So Teldryn made the suggestion.

He felt one of her hands on his neck, and he noted that it was just colder than it should be, despite the intimacy of the situation. Her breath ghosted across his skin and it might have been pleasurable if he wasn't so unnerved.

"What if I hurt you?" she whispered, a tenseness to her voice that sent chills down his spine.

"You won't." Teldryn lied, and cursed himself for being so willing to give in to her needs.

Finja's nose touched his neck, and it took all his willpower not to push her off. He swallowed hard and leaned his head away.

Wetted lips glanced his neck and a tingle of pleasure mixed with dawning fear. He heard her take a long breath and the rough fingers in his hair tightened. Sharp teeth scraped his skin, but was eased with a warm, damp tongue. There was a sensation of pressure and another languid stroke of soft muscle.

Finja's weight settled more against him, and her fingers relaxed to stroke through his strip of hair. Something warm ran down under Teldryn's thin shirt, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His nerves seemed to dissipate, and her slow ministrations began to lull his mind. One of his hands, which had been gripped tight in the thin bedroll beneath them, moved to smooth over the woman pressed against his side.

A warmth began to spread from his neck, and her mouth's slow movements encouraged a growing sense of desire through his body. Teldryn's senses began to dull, and he could feel his balance begin to waver.

She must have felt it, because without taking her lips from his skin, Teldryn found himself sprawled on his back. Finja straddled his lap, and the waves of heat spreading through his limbs centered into a shock of arousal. It ripped the breath from his lungs, and he found his eyesight failing him. His arms were heavy, breathing labored, and he could focus on nothing but her weight and his growing need.

She shifted, taking a harsh breath, and rubbed against him agonizingly. He was hard, he was hot, and the weight against him was tantalizing. A low moan escaped his parted lips, and he pressed against the woman needily. Despite the tingling numbness in his limbs, Teldryn found himself writhing and weakly lifting his hips against hers. His vision was blurring, but the only thought on his mind was pushing his length against the weight pressing down on him.

He threw his head back and groaned, harsh and demanding, and Finja jumped back. Glowing orange eyes met red; his pupils dilated and lust etched in every feature. His chest heaved with every breath, head swirling, and body aching. Teldryn kept his cloudy gaze locked on, and rocked weakly into her.

Finja leaned forward, pressing cold lips against his own, and the sharp teeth beneath bit and pinched. Hot breath, heavy with the metallic tang of blood, _his_ blood, greeted his dimming consciousness with a dying sense of warning. Every huff of air, every glance of tongues, and Teldryn found he lost more of himself.

With a grunt of effort he rolled the Breton over, pressing a thigh between her legs and nearly crushing the air from her lungs with his weight. Finja ground against the thigh, letting out a needy whine, and thread her fingers into his mohawk.

Teldryn cut his tongue on one of her sharp canines, and his numbed fingers struggled to get a hold of the rough undershirt she wore. After a moment of furious curses, he managed to pull it high enough to pepper frantic kisses across her chest and stomach, anywhere within reach. Calloused fingers slid along the slick skin of his back, and the Dunmer sat up to pull his shirt over his head.

Straightening too fast left him reeling. Teldryn dropped his shirt and the woman below guided him, dazed, back down to her side. Their mouths met, slow and deliberate, giving the sellsword purchase on his surroundings once more.

Every touch of lips sent a shock through his system, one unlike any experience he'd had in his many years. Calloused hands made their way down gray skin and Finja's fingers, warmed with hot blood and proximity, curled around him. Half-formed words tumbled from his mouth, and her insistent tugs had him moaning unabashedly.

Amidst his gasps and pants, Teldryn fumbled with the other's clothing. Despite the loss in dexterity, and the rather distracting thumb teasing his head, he hooked his fingers into the thin slacks Finja wore and slid them down her thighs. She kicked them off, and allowed the Dunmer to pull one of her legs over his hip and press her scarred body closer to his own. With the hand now trapped between them and a roll of her hips, she slid onto him with a small grunt.

Even in the awkward position on their sides, Teldryn managed a sluggish pace, rocking into the woman wrapped around him with all the energy he could muster. As pleasure rolled through his abdomen he gripped his long fingers tight to her skin and buried his head in the bedroll beneath him to stifle the gasps spilling unchecked from his lips.

It was too much, it had been too long, and the quivering mess of a patron before him was better in reality than any of his fantasies. Even with the haze behind his eyes and the disorientation threatening his consciousness, his senses were barraged with the experience. The fingers twisted in his hair, the sight of his cock slipping into her wet heat, Finja's moans- Azura help him, those _moans_.

He could hear his own name in the broken syllables she cried, _Teldryn... Teldryn..._

F-Fuck he was getting close.

Spirits damn him if he'd leave his partner unsatisfied. He removed the fingers clinging to Finja's hip and thumbed between her folds until he found his mark. She gasped and tightened around him agonizingly. With a groan he rolled her over and jerked his hips into her roughly. She cried out, pulling the hairs at the back of his neck and digging nails into an arm. Teldryn's trembling fingers were merciless, he had _decades_ of experience over her, damn it, she was coming first.

Her hips lifted to meet his and hit an angle she didn't expect. With a sharp inhale Finja hit her peak, tightening painfully around the Dunmer, nails scrabbling and back arching enticingly. Teldryn rode her wave, panting hard at the constriction and using it to bring about his own end. He cursed, he gripped a hip with bruising force, he spilled hot inside her and finally slumped over bonelessly.

Incredibly light-headed and now exhausted, he shifted off of Finja, readjusted the pants slung off his hips, and was quickly falling asleep. The last thing he was aware of was fingers tracing the tattoos on his face.

\----------

Teldryn woke up to a splitting headache and the soft chiming of a restoration spell. He took in a breath and opened his eyes.

Finja sat next to him, concentrating on the magic pouring from her hands. Their eyes met and the spell sputtered, she tore her gaze away and resumed her work.

The pain in his head was fading, and it made him aware of the ache in his neck. Teldryn tried to focus instead on the bruise he could see forming on her side, or the swelling of her lips. How her hair was even more of a disaster than usual.

Finja glanced at him for just a second, looking away guiltily and muttered something under her breath. The spell flickered out. He raised a curious eyebrow and she spoke up as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I drank too much. And then, and then I had an effect on you... an aphrodisiac spell of sorts." Her expression was a mix of emotions, and she continued to avoid his eyes. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't realize... and by then I didn't want to stop." She chewed on her already bitten up lip and shot him an apologetic look.

She didn't expect him to start snickering. Or to press a kiss to her face. Or toss her an unmarked potion from the bottom of his bag.

"Let's get a cure from that vampire princess before you convince yourself that you took advantage of me." She stared at him as he walked forward, unscrewing the bottle for her and pressing it to her lips. Teldryn rolled his eyes, clearly a more straightforward method was necessary. "I'd been getting hard for you long before you were turned. Now can we please find that s'wit before you get frail again?"

Finja grinned and reached for her armor.

 


End file.
